peelfandomcom-20200213-history
31 August 1988
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1988-08-31 ; Comments * Peel mentions that the 60's weren't an golden age of music and is relunctant to play records from that period, after playing a 60's track from the Shadows Of Knight. * Peel plays a track from Gang Green covering Led Zeppelin's Living Loving Maid. He goes on to say Led Zeppelin did several sessions for his show and was really keen on them until Stairway To Heaven and admits he's a When The Levee Breaks man. Sessions * Overlord X #1. Recorded: 1988-08-02. Broadcast: 15 August 1988 Tracklisting :(JP: 'The hysteria and euphoria surrounding my birthday are over. The crowds have gone home, street barricades have been removed and something approaching normalcy has return to the programme on which we have a session from Overlord X, but first remember this one') *Echo & The Bunnymen: Rescue (LP - Crocodiles) Korova :(JP: 'From 1980 how times fly, Echo & The Bunnymen of course, that's Rescue and there have been dozens of letters asking for this record, well to be honest with you, there hasn't been any at all, but I think it's excellent. From Masters Of The Obvious, Rot Rot Rot') *Masters Of The Obvious: Rot Rot Rot (7" - Hammeroid) Tulpa Productions *Jonah Moyo And The Devera Ngwena Jazz Band: Uchaendepi (LP - Masvingo Ne Carpet) Zimbabwe *Sister Rain: Burt Reynolds (12") Serene *Overlord X: The Hard Core (session) *Hardcore: A Different Groove (12" - Take It From The Top / A Different Groove / High Time) NuBeat *Blood Circus: Two Way Street (7" - Two Way Street / Six Foot Under) Sub Pop *Shadows Of Knight: Light Bulb Blues (7" - Oh Yeah / Light Bulb Blues) Dunwich *Lee Perry: Kimble (v/a LP - The Reggae Train 1968-1971) Trojan #''' *Popinjays: Don't Go Back (12") Big Cat *Tad: Ritual Device (7" - Daisy / Ritual Device) Sub Pop *Overlord X: X Posse (session) *Wildhouse: Paint The Whole Day Red (12" - Let's Get Married!) Uh Huh! *Raamattupiiri: Sorbustako? (shared 7" with Perestroika - Raamattupiiri / Perestroika) Hiljaiset Levyt :(JP: 'I should have checked with some of the BBC's Finnish folk of course, that's Raamattupiiri and Sorbustako, which probably means, will you show me parts of your body that I've not seen before. Time for some music') *Tyree Presents Myoshi Morris: Muzik (12") Rockin' House '''# *Gang Green: Living Loving Maid (12" - Born To Rock / Living Loving Maid) Roadracer *Hepburns: Bed (LP - The Magic Of The Hepburns) Cherry Red *Half Japanese: U.S. Teens Are Spoiled Bums (7") 50 Trillion Watts *'File 4 begins' *Marion Abernathy: Undecided (v/a LP - Rare Blues Girls From King) Sing *Þeyr: Zen (12" - The Fourth Reich) Shout *Overlord X: The Dedication (session) *Too Much Texas: You Blister My Paint (12" - Hurry On Down) Ugly Man *Slab!: People Pie (12") Ink *Monterays: Blast Off (v/a LP - Strummin' Mental! Volume 2) Ink *Death In Action: Ignorance (LP - Toxic Waste) We Bite *Jungle Brothers: I'll House You (12") Idlers (Peel mistakenly calls the track I'll Show You) *'File 4 ends' *Sir Gibbs: People Grudgeful (v/a LP - The Reggae Train 1968 - 1971) Trojan *Stitched-Back Foot Airman: Invented By Robots (12" - Costa Del Sol) In Tape *Overlord X: Bax The Place (session) *Country Joe & The Fish: Here I Go Again (LP - Here I Go Again) Vanguard *Inspiral Carpets: Garage Full Of Flowers (12" - Plane Crash) Play Time *Culture Shock: Colour T.V. (LP - Onwards & Upwards) Bluurg :(JP: 'This is from 1985') *One Thousand Violins: Like One Thousand Violins (12" - Halcyon Days) Dreamworld *Big Jay McNeely: Nervous Man Nervous (7" - Go! Go! Go!) Federal Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 3. File ; Name * 1) 020A-B3165XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 * 2) 020A-B3165XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 * 3) 1988-08-xx-09-xx Peel Show LE017 * 4) John Peel 31 Aug 1988.mp3 ; Length * 1) 1:01:27 * 2) 0:56:29 * 3) 1:34:58 (0:51:44 - 1:01:08) * 4) 0:38:08 (until 0:23:58 and then there is no audio) ; Other * 1) 2) Recordings at the British Library * 3) Created from LE017 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 * 4) Many thanks to Tim ; Available * 1) 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3165/1) * 3) Mooo * 4) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Tim's Tapes Category:Lee Tapes